The invention relates to a fabric comprising binding warp threads, tension warp threads, weft threads and pile threads or a part thereof, in which binding warp threads cross each other in pairs in order to form a series of openings, and in which at least two weft threads pass through at least some of the openings.
DE PS 610,168 discloses a two-shot weave for pile fabric in which, in successive cycles, two weft threads are inserted simultaneously in the top fabric and then two weft threads are inserted simultaneously in the bottom fabric. The weave consists of a tension warp and two binding warps for the backing fabric, with the bound-in dead pile warp and the bound-off active pile for the bottom and the top fabric, respectively. In order to weave this pile fabric, pile threads are passed through in a weaving reed dent depending on the number of thread or color systems, two tension warp threads (one for the bottom fabric OW and one for the top fabric BW) and four binding warp threads (two for the bottom fabric OW and two for the top fabric BW).
The fabric obtained after cutting into the bottom fabric and the top fabric has a pile appearance like that shown in FIG. 1. Next to a first tension warp thread are two binding warp threads. Then follows the bound-off pile tuft and the bound-in pile warp. The same sequence is then found for tension warps, binding warp etc. In the case of a first pile tuft we see that the base of the U-shaped pile tuft is pushed to the right by the left binding warp thread nearest to it in the bottom position on the back of the fabric, while the upright legs of the U-shaped pile tuft are pushed by the bound-in pile warp threads against the top binding warp thread lying more to the left on the pile side. This means that the pile tuft legs are oriented to the left. On the next pile tuft in the warp direction this phenomenon is reversed, with the result that the pile tuft legs are oriented to the right. Summarizing, it can be said that the second binding warp thread first pushes the tuft on the back to the right and on the next tuft in the warp direction pushes the legs on the pile side to the right. This means that the pile tuft legs no longer ultimately lie with their ends in a neat row. The color lines in the carpet have a zigzag effect. This zigzag effect is all the more pronounced if the reed setting, and thus the warp setting, is relatively low: for example less than 350/m and where thicker yarns are being used for carpet with lower pile warp counts.